Build:Team - LichWay
This team build exploits AotL while having High Damage/Heal along with Death Magic skills for powerful AoE spikes with lots of melee damage. Overview 'The Players / '''NecroRits / '''NecroProt / '''NecroHeal / The Players prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 Channeling=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16OptionalBloodsongDestructionRiftRage/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 Communing=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16OptionalPainVampirismOptionalOptional/build Optional For Players *Recommended for both Players: [Vanguard Assassin Support and [of Superiority to spam [of The Lich/[Vanguard Assassin Support *[Ruby Djin *[Move Like a Dwarf! &/or [Him!" *[Necrosis when one of the N/Mo has [Flesh *[Lamentation and [Weapon *[of Pain and [Blood *[Chains *If worried about deaths use [Pact Signet or [of My Flesh Equipment * Death magic Headpiece with Superior Rune of Death Magic * Minor Rune of Soul Reaping * Best Vigor rune you can get * 5 Survivor Insignia's and 2 Runes of Vitae * A 40/40 (Death) Wand/Focus set * Spear with Enchanting/Fortitude mod and Shield with +30hp mod * Cast AotL with 40/40 set equipped then switch to your spear/shield set. The Heroes The Necrorits prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 Channeling=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16RageWeaponRiftNovaof My Flesh/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16OptionalOptionalOptionalNovaof My Flesh/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 Restoration=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16LightBody and SoulWas KaolaiLifeWeapon/build prof=Necromancer/Ritualist Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 Curses=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16of PainSufferingOptionalOptionalOptional/build Equipment * Death magic Headpiece with Superior Rune of Death Magic * Minor Rune of Soul Reaping * Best Vigor rune you can get * 5 Survivor Isignia's and 2 Runes of Vitae * A 40/40 (Death) Wand/Focus set Optionals '''For More Damage: *Optional Elite: [of Spirits *[of Pain & [Haste *[of Fear & [Armor & [Blood *[Suffering/[Parasite:Curses to 10 *[Lamentation & [Weapon & [Rift: Channeling to 10 *[Signet with [of Fury and [Bond :Blood Magic to 10 *[Chains:Communing to 10 *[Masochism for level 21 Bone horrors: Not Recommended. '''For More Heal(Dungeons/Heavy Areas): *[Light & [Body and Soul & [Was Kaolai *[Recovery The NecroProt prof=Necromancer/Monk Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 protec=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16OptionalOptionalAegisSpiritof Absorption/build Optionals *Recommended:[Nova & [Bile *[Hexes/[Hexes To help out the NecroRits while they remove conditions with [Body and Soul *[Guardian/[Bond *[Masochism for level 21 Bone horrors: Not Recommended. The NecroHeal prof=Necromancer/Monk Death=12+1+3 SoulR=8+1 healing=10of the LichSwarm@16Ground@16SorrowSpiritHexKissParty/build Optionals *Remove [Kiss and replace either by: *[Health For catching a spike. *[Mind To help out the NecroRits while they remove conditions with [Body and Soul *[Masochism for level 21 Bone horrors: Not Recommended. Equipment * Death magic Headpiece with Superior Rune of Death Magic * Minor Rune of Soul Reaping * Best Vigor rune you can get * 5 Survivor Isignia's and 2 Runes of Vitae * A 40/40 (Death) Wand/Focus set General Usage *Maintain AoTL to keep animating your army of bone horrors. *Only call a target if needed in order to spike it. Spike with Deathly Swarm and Fetid Ground. *Deathly Swarm hits 2 additional foes. Use this wisely. Counters *Mesmer Mobs: Such as Wind Riders outside Rata Sum. Just spread a little and you're fine. *Icy creatures: Such as Ice Golems/Imps. >Death Magic=Cold Dmg/No corpses(Only 8 Bone horrors due to 0 corpses). *Not casting AotL. *Your army turning against you. Notes *The AoTL's DO NOT interrupt each other. *Level 19 Bone Horrors have 460 Health/76 Armor.Level 21 Bone Horrors have 500 Health/84 Armor. *You always have 8 Bone Horrors(more if there are corpses)to watch your back. See Also * Build:Rt/N Explosive Growth Minion Bomber * Build:N/Mo Discord Smite Support '-''' * Build:Team - HA Lichspike * Build:Team - Discordway * Build:Team - 2 Man Discordway * Build:Team - Sabway * Build:Team - 2 Man Necroway Trial Builds